


Respite

by idolatres



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Mipha and Reader take a break after a training session. Short one shot, requested on my tumblr.





	Respite

Her feet dangle in the creek, the cool, slow moving water caressing her smooth skin. The weather was lovely today, not too hot, and not too cold. A calming breeze sweeping over her and her companion, who was currently practising their fighting skills. She watched them, repeating their offensive, and defensive stances and strikes. It was almost hypnotizing, their level of concentration on perfecting their movements. They glanced over at her, and they smiled, she waves her hand, beckoning them over.

 

“What’s up, Mipha?” They ask, making their way over to her. She stands, every movement she makes is fluid, graceful, as to be expected of a princess. Their friend always marveled at how her simple movements seem to be apart of a dance.

 

“I was wondering if you were ready for a break?” She gestures with one hand, towards a towering tree, the leaves shadows dancing on the grass. “It’s important not to work yourself too hard.” This time, she smiles, her voice soothing, and calm. “You know I will always be here to heal you, but still..”

 

They nod at her, arm reaching out, and she accepts their offer, hands holding each other. They walk together in silence, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere of today. It’s like nothing else in the world is happening, a respite from the daily stress of preparations.

 

When they reach the base of the tree, Mipha is the first to sit down, back leaning against the bark, her legs swept in front of her body, she motions for them to join her. They sit next to her, posture a little haggard from their exercises. 

 

“Please, make yourself comfortable, my friend.” She says, patting her lap affectionately, which causes them to let out a soft laugh. They comply, repositioning themselves so their head is resting on her lap, the rest of their body laying across the grass.They curl up, getting cozy like they’re about to take a nap. She starts running her hands through their hair, humming what sounds like a lullaby. Their eyes close, enjoying the doting and attention.

 

“I always enjoy these moments I share with you.” She says, “I’m glad I can be here for you, giving you the affection you deserve.”

 

They nuzzle their head into her lap, arms reaching up to rest on her legs, “You’re so sweet, Mipha,” their hands drawing circles and other miscellaneous shapes into her cold legs, “but, are you sure you have time to be here with me? I mean you have a lot of responsibilities.. I don’t want to intrude..” Their voice shows how unsure they are, and they tense up against her. Mipha’s humming stop. Her hands never stop petting them though, her fingers now taking strands of their hair in between her hands, braiding them.

 

“Please, don’t ever think you’re a bother, alright?” The braids are small, and intricate, her hands gentle as she continues. “While I am a princess, and champion, it’s important I make time for those who are important to me.” One of her hands brushes against their cheek, cupping it, rubbing her thumb in a small circle before returning back to its work. “No matter what comes, I will always have time for my dear friend.” 

 

She feels them relax again against her, and she watches them with their eyes closed, a smile on their features. “Mipha….you’re amazing.” 

 

She giggles, “Not as amazing as you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> if i get more botw one shot requests ill change this into a multichapter fic where i just copy & paste em


End file.
